As the technology advances, in recent, various electronic devices having a variety of functions have been suggested. For instance, a user listens to music using an MP3 player and takes a picture using a digital camera. In addition, the user makes a phone call or sends a message to another user using a mobile phone, e.g., a smart phone.
Each electronic device includes a printed circuit board therein and electronic components are mounted on the printed circuit board. However, in the case where the electronic devices are operated, interference occurs between the electronic components. Accordingly, a shield process is required to shield the electronic components.